Story of a Businessman
by KelsWinchester
Summary: THIS IS A JARED/JENSEN FANFIC; Jensen gets in line for a promotion but first he has to teach a lower-ranked worker how to do what he does. Jensen's finding it a little too easy.
1. Enter Jared Padalecki

Phone check, wallet check, briefcase check and swagger double check. Just a normal morning for Jensen Ackles as he prepares himself to go to work on this real early Monday morning. The car keys swung on his finger as he left his home and headed for his precious Chevrolet Corvette Z06, his true love in a black car image, his overly shiny black shoes clicked loudly on the cobbled paving on his drive but tune of ACDC humming in his head made him ignore the horse-like sound and pressed a small button on his car keys, seeing the front lights flash signalling the car was open.

"Good morning baby." Jensen threw his black briefcase into the passenger side of the car and folded his 6'1 frame inside and revved up the engine hastily, backing out the drive carefully and zooming off down the silent street to work.

At the age of 34 he was a pretty successful businessman in most people's eyes, working his way towards the top of Collins Corp, The Digital Marketing Company of his town, or the TDMC as he likes the call it. He was closing in on the second highest ranked job of the company which was the very close assistant manager of the top Boss in the company; he was so close to it he could taste the extra dollars on his tongue.

Though before he could even sit his ass down in the office next to his bosses he had to show his "teaching skills" to newcomers of the company and train them up to take the job he has so that there was no gap left if Jensen got the job or not and today was the day he got to meet the little underling he would be mini-boss of.

The towering building came into view when Jensen made it into the main streets of the town, the roads becoming a lot busier now and his frustration building, the worst part of his day was always getting too and from his work especially since he finishes and starts at the rush-hour times. Eventually he made it to the company parking lot and parked carefully into a space which was close to the elevators. Dragging himself out, he pulled his briefcase with him and adjusted his tie on his black suit before heading towards the elevator.

"Morning Ackles." A male's voice bellowed behind him, he turned sharply to see a shorter and pudgier man waddle his way with his own briefcase swinging in his hand and his glasses barely sitting on the end of his nose. Plus Jensen swore the button on the co-workers shirt was going to pop off at any second.

"Ah, good morning, Max." Jensen put on his best fake smile and felt a little relief when he heard the doors chime open to the elevator, the men stepped inside and Max pushed 30 as Jensen pushed 35. The building was 40 floors up, Jensen didn't really like the heights but if looking down 38 stories to potential death meant getting a promotion, he was sure he could handle it. "How's the family?" Jensen needed to make some conversation since they were going over halfway up the building and the silence was killing him.

"They're doing fine, the wife is still trying to get me to do fewer hours to see the kids a little more but if I did that I wouldn't be able to support the fucking kids! You get what I mean?" Max hacked out a bit of a laugh and Jensen forced one out too, nodding to the man's words, not really taking them in. He just didn't like silence. "What about you Ackles?"

Jensen hated it when people called him by his second name, it sounds like they're going to call him ankles at any moment accidently through the conversation, what's wrong with using first name basis's with workers? Really. But he just shuffled and rubbed the back of his head, his short blonde hair roughly moving against his fingers.

"Oh God, yeah, you live on your own don't you?" Max shrugged in his tight looking blazer and glanced over to the numbers going up on the elevator. Jensen had lived on his own since he came into Collins Corp which was around 11 years ago, he had a few relationships here and there but none of them could really sustain a long-term with Jensen working most of the time, though now, he was used to being on his own, his own space, no one telling him to clean up, though he was a bit of a clean freak so that was never a problem, it was more _stop cleaning_ for him.

"It's not all bad really." Jensen flipped a sideways smirk and saw the number finally hit 30 on the numbers. Max bid his farewells to Jensen and wished him a productive day at work; Jensen returned the nice words and headed 8 more floors until it hit 38. As Jensen stepped out onto the floor he saw people buzzing around in the small Workers Lounge gathering up coffee and sugar-based foods for a long day.

"Morning Jen!" A young guy called out, Jensen nodded at him and headed into the lounge, grabbing a large coffee for himself and snatching a small Danish treat on the way out, his briefcase shoved under his armpit so he could get a mouthful of pastry goodness. A few doors down Jensen moved into his office, a wide space with the wall behind his office made out of thick windows giving him a beautiful deathly view of the city.

"So the work kick starts again." Mumbled Jensen through his mouth full of Danish, he placed his briefcase on his wide dark wooded desk and looked around to see if everything was neat and tidy just how he liked it. He nodded in the thought that the cleaners had kept everything where he liked it and still kept the place clean.

After finishing his sugary breakfast he settled himself down into his big black leather office chair and clicked open his briefcase, papers folded and held down neatly before he had to drag them all out anyway. Throwing the case to the side of the desk he plucked out a few papers from the pile and scanned them over before sipping on his coffee, the warmth of it down his throat making him smile. He threw off his restricting black blazer and laid it over the back of the chair, his white button shirt giving him more room to move.

"Gooood morning Jensen!" Jensen looked up and didn't even notice that his office door was swung open until a man barely a few years older than him bounded into the room, his bed hair and stubble making him look like he worked in a local store if it wasn't for the overly expensive suit he wore.

"Good morning Mr. Collins." Jensen replied as he rose out of his seat and gave a enthusiastic handshake with the man, but the man just smiled widely, his sky blue eyes giving a tint of secrecy into why he was here.

"Please, Jensen! Call me Misha, how many times have we gone over this?" Misha moved around the desk and gave a heavy pat onto his workers back. Misha Collins aged just 37, the boss of Collins Corp, his father handing it down to him when he passed over a year back. Since the man came into the business as the boss the profits flew sky high. Jensen had no idea how the man was doing it but he was putting TDMC on the cover pages of business magazines and international companies clawing their way through the competition to make deals with the man.

"Sorry Misha." Jensen smiled back and stumbled forward a bit with the sudden hit on the back of his boss. Jensen and Misha had become good friends through the business, Jensen always exceeding expectations and being a good crutch to the company in bringing in more money meaning more bonuses for him. The older man dodged back around to the door and motioned for someone to come in.

"Jensen, this is your new little underling you'll be bringing up the high path onto success!" A guy who towered over Misha walked in, his face looking a little awkward with the situation he was in and his long brown moppy locks caught behind his ears to make himself look a little more presentable. "Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles."

"It's nice to meet you." The tall guy spoke out, his lanky frame shuffling towards the desk and his hand easily extended over the width of the desk, Jensen smiled sincerely and shook his hand firmly but gently, not to scare the guy too much.

"Well, I got your competition to get to and introduce his underling too. Don't worry Jen; I gave you the nicer guy, promise!" Misha winked and shut the door behind him as his loud voice bellowed down the hallway of the floor before fading away eventually. Jared gazed around the office, his soft brown eyes examining the place where he would be spending most of his days for the next few weeks.

"Please, sit down man." Jensen gestured at the chair opposite to his own across the desk and placed himself back into his leather chair, his hand scrambling around looking for a piece of paper. Jared nodded to himself and put himself in the chair and watched his temporary boss pull a sheet of paper out from a large pile.

"So… …" Jensen put his hand up instantly to stop the younger man speaking and shook it before looking up, his jade green eyes locking with Jared's chocolate browns.

"Please, it's Jensen. We're all grown men here; I think first-name basis is a good way to build a good relationship. makes me feel like I'm a teacher to a class of 5 year olds." He saw a smile crack over Jared's face at the comment, a small little joke around to break the ice. _What a warming smile._ Thought Jensen, completely unaware what he just thought, but he shook it off like it was just a normal thing to say about someone you met literally minutes ago.

"So, let's get down to business."


	2. First Day Works

Half way into the day Jensen went over the basics with Jared, showing him how to handle emails at a quick speed and sorting out numbers when feeding them out into the rest of the company. It was pretty simple stuff so far; Jared nodded along and made notes as Jensen went through some steps he picked up by himself to make workflow a lot quicker and a lot easier.

"I think that'll do for now. Fancy grabbing some lunch?" Asked Jensen as he rose up slowly out of his seat, Jared thought for a second and then nodded, getting out of his own seat and heading for the door. Jensen liked to get out getting lunch a little earlier then the rest of his floor since he hated the crowding in the lounge.

"Your floor up here is so much nicer than the basic ones on the lower floor." Jared scanned around the clean walls and shiny doors of the offices as they walked down the hallway together, Jensen chuckled to himself and headed into the mostly empty lounge.

"You from the lower basic chains then?" Jensen grabbed a cup and headed over to the coffee machine to see Jared follow with his own cup.

"Yeah pretty much, I'm from floor 3, though, Mr. Collins saw how my progress was exceeding everyone else who worked at the same level as me and proposed I go for your job, when I heard about the rise of pay, how could I say no?" Both of them headed over to the opposite side of the room where sandwiches lay and grabbed a packet each, Jensen grabbing the usual BMT sandwich and Jared grabbing the healthy ham salad.

"True. I felt the same way when Misha offered me to take the job of being his right hand man, since the one he has now is getting older by the second and his work is lacking for Misha's liking." Jensen flopped himself down onto one of the two seat sofas that sat in the corner of the room, a big TV opposite where all they had choice of watching was the news since Misha didn't want people getting distracted with the TV's in the lounges.

"Oh so that's why I've been offered the job, huh? Congrats man." Jared flashed another smile as he tore into his ham salad sandwich and took a large bite out of it, his eyes watching the TV screen. Jensen smiled back even though his co-worker couldn't see and Jensen didn't even want to smile then, but Jared's smile sort of just… dragged it out of him.

"Well, it's not so much that I actually got yanno? I got an ass who works on floor 37 who Misha put up for the same damn job, so I gotta battle his ass out of the competition." He sighed and opened his own sandwich and bit into it, the taste of bacon made him smile just that little bit more, that man loved bacon. They both sat in silence for a few minutes at they guzzled down their sandwiches, washed down with coffee.

"So how long have you been here Jensen?" Jared swallowed the last bit of his coffee before placing down his cup and leaning back into the sofa, his eyes on the side of Jensen's face as he finished his own coffee. Jensen felt the brown eyes boring into the side of his head and it made a small sweat fall over him, being under those eyes so intensely.

"Ugh, oh… about 11 years." Jensen stumbled out, his hand pulling at his tie to give his neck some breathing space. He hated the fact that he couldn't explain why he felt so ridiculous but he just leaned back into the sofa and turned to Jared. "You?"

"Only a couple of years." Said Jared as he swept a bit of hair from his face back behind his ears, Jensen shook his head and tapped his fingers along his leg, watching the lounge fill up with the late-comers of lunch and gathering food and drinks just to nearly choke themselves on them before rushing back to their office.

"Fuckin' hell man. I mean, I worked here for 7 years before I even got to where I am and you might get my job in a couple of years? Dude, that sucks." Jensen pouted childishly and saw Jared laughing to himself at Jensen's comment and childish reaction.

"I must be some sort of genius to get your job so quickly!" Jared laughed out but Jensen retaliated with a friendly punch to the arm and a laugh of his own.

"You wait until I'm your boss, you'll be eating those words, and I promise you on that!" Both of them laughed with each other, this was nice. Really nice, it was more relaxed since this morning, the tension between them faded a little as they joked with each other, Jensen pointing out workers and giving Jared fake life stories about them to see if Jared would fall for them or not. Sadly Jared wasn't as gullible as Jensen was hoping for, but the laughs were all worth it.

"Right, back to the office kiddo." Jensen moaned as he forced himself back onto his feet and stretched as far as he could groaning loudly and sighing in relief when he felt some bones crack in his back, giving him some instant relief. Jared pushed himself up too and stood next to Jensen who gazed up at the height of the back. "Dude, how tall are you?"

"I'm 6'4…" Jared said quietly, Jensen let out a whistle of being impressed and turned Jared around as he lead him out of the lounge.

"Someone's been drinking their milk."

"I don't like milk." Jared quickly replied. _That explained the black coffee Jared had._ Thought Jensen, as he pushed back into his office and gazed out of the large windows, looming over the city, taking in the sights of the sun just after its time of peak during the day. Jared joined him and looked down at where the cars looked like ants and recoiled away from the scene.

"Not a heights fan?" Asked Jensen as he made his way back into his office chair and snuggled down into it, ready to start the teaching again. Jared placed himself opposite to Jensen again and shook his head, some of his long brown hair becoming loose again before he corrected it.

"Not at all… Just makes me a little dizzy is all." Jared placed his hands on the desk and grabbed his notebook again but Jensen's hands on top of them stopped them from moving. _Damn his hands are smooth... Wait… what?  
><em>  
>"Don't worry, papa JenJen will take care of lil' Jared." Before he pulled his hands away Jared swiftly moved his own hands from under his and whacked him with the notebook, trying not to laugh, but they both broke out in laughter anyway. Jensen wasn't going to admit anytime soon that he was also afraid of heights; it'd just take away all the fun. "Oops, gotta take a trip to the pisser, be right back." Jensen scooted out of his seat and out of the office.<p>

"I didn't need to know that!" Yelled Jared as the door shut on him. Jensen whistled to himself as he made his way down the hallway and took a sharp turn left as he got to the end, entering the male toilets. He pulled down his zipper and proceeded to take care of his filled bladder. A smile slapped all over his face when he thought how well him and Jared were getting along but it didn't take him long to realize how much he was smiling at that and forced it off his face.

"Pull yourself together Jen." He grumbled to himself as he quickly shook himself and pulled his zipper back up before heading to the sinks, washing his hands. Jensen looked down at his hands and rubbed one hand on top of the other, his skin not nearly as smooth as Jared's. _His hands were really soft though… _

"Fuck, no, stop!" Jensen spat at himself and turned the water off, what was up with him? He's not gay, he's always dated women, he's never thought of a man as "hot" or "sexy". _Though Jared was more handsome than sexy… No! _Jensen heavily groaned and dried his hands; he didn't need to be alone with his thoughts anymore since they were clearly on the blitz today and causing unnecessary shit.

"Took you long enough, sup? Couldn't find your dick?" Jared joked as Jensen quickly sat back down and shuffled up to his desk, Jensen rolled his eyes and made a large gesture of patting his crotch.

"Ha, you wish, most time it's too much work to get them back in my boxers!" Jensen winked playfully but Jared just burst out in a crazy laughter, his hand clamping over his own mouth to try and quiet himself down a little but he just ended up coughing loudly instead. Jensen pouted childishly again and gazed downwards. "He didn't mean it big fella." Another loud laugh burst out across the desk as Jared couldn't hold it back again.

"Of course I didn't mean it… _little_ fella." The younger man emphasized before coughing himself back into seriousness again and breathing deeply to catch his breath back from the constant line of laughing.

_Want proof? _Thought Jensen before he slapped himself mentally, NOT what he needed to think, NOT AT ALL. Jensen pinched the bridge of his nose and dragged himself back to the reality of work.

"Right…" He said softly as he disregarded what his head just said and ignored it, it was a normal response, a normal jokey response which is what you say to friends, right? "Back to work, shall we?" Jensen lowered his head into his papers and started scanning through them, Jared tilted his head as he saw was Jensen was doing and pulled the papers down from his face.

"Jensen, what are you doing?" _Don't say anything stupid Jensen, you can't tell the man you just thought about showing him your dick…_ Jensen blinked a couple of times and yanked the papers back from Jared and continued reading them but not with them in his face even though he wasn't really reading them.

"I'm just looking for something." He replied, he saw Jared stare at him for a couple more seconds before doing a little shrug and tending back to his own papers.

Jensen flashed a look as his watch after more tutoring and casual talk about the business and work and saw it was the end of the day at last. He watched Jared stretch out and groan, Jensen chuckled to himself as Jared looked like a grizzly bear stretching themselves out to make them look more intimidating but Jared couldn't look less threatening if he tried.

"Right, it's finally time to head home!" Jensen chimed out as he jumped up from his chair and swung on his black blazer, feeling instantly constricted again but it saved him carrying it. Jensen began to gather up the papers of today's work and shuffled them into a neat pile before opening his case and placing them in carefully and clipping them down to stop them from moving out of their neatness.

"Not a bad day if I say so myself." Jared smiled with warmth again and gathered up his own notes, holding them in his hand and looking ready to run out and go. Jensen held up a finger to ask him to wait a minute whilst he straightened out the things on his desk that got moved around during the day to make sure they were perfect. "You got an OCD?" Jensen glared and moved a pen so it was parallel to the others.

"No! I just like things very neat and tidy…" Jensen pulled away from his desk and grabbed his briefcase, heading past Jared and out of the door; Jared rolled his eyes and followed out quickly. They both headed towards the elevators and headed for the right one which was closest to the floor they were one and waited. "Gah, I hate waiting for these elevators at the end of the day."

"I usually just take the stairs but I don't think even my beefed out thighs could take this many stairs." Jared laughed softly and heard the ding of the doors and they both stepped inside the large elevator, Jensen leaned over and pushed the G floor button to go down into the parking lot and get back to his precious car whilst Jared leaned behind Jensen, the weight of his body pressing against his own which made Jensen's eyes widen in panic but felt the relief again when he moved back.

"You're going to the 1st floor? How do you usually get here?" Jared shuffled a little where he stood and a small blush appeared on his face.

"I ugh… Get the local bus down." Jared placed an awkward smile on his face but Jensen just tilted his head in confusion, why would he be embarrassed about catching a bus? Though the last time Jensen caught a bus he was still in school, as soon as he was old enough to drive he went for lessons.

"Dude, I can give you a lift home if you want?" Jensen smiled with as much warmth as Jared usually did, hoping he could match that same emotion but Jared just shook his head as the elevator came to pause at the 1st floor.

"Nah man, it's fine, really. But thanks for the offer." The doors opened slowly and Jared began to walk out but he quickly turned and threw a small wave. "Thanks for a good first day, Jensen. It's been a real good day." Jared threw that warming smile once more the doors shut and Jensen was glad they did or else the younger man would have seen a blush creep across his cheeks.

Jensen groaned deeply and placed a hand against his cheek feeling the sudden warmth and slapped it lightly. _It was just a nice comment Jensen, a friendly nice comment, why the fuck are you blushing?_ Suddenly his fingers were tearing at his tie to give his warming body some damn fresh air.


	3. Home Indulgence

Home sweet home. Jensen entered his large apartment and threw down his car keys in a bowl ready for the next early morning near the door before finally get out of his restricting black blazer and hanging it up, placing his briefcase nearby neatly laid against the wall. He kicked off his shoes and shuffled to his kitchen, gleaming black granite tops and silver appliances laid around the room with spotless black and white checkered tiled flooring, a clean home for Jensen was a happy home.

He headed to his black fridge-freezer and pulled out a cool and fresh bottle of beer, popping the cap off the top he guzzled down the contents, a large sigh of satisfaction left his lips after another days work.

"What a day." He said to himself as he collapsed onto the black leather sofa in his living room and switching on his 45 inch TV. Jensen loved his home; it was large and modern in design, since he loved to keep up with the latest homely looks and keeping his house in the best shape.

With it being an apartment he had another tenant above him but he was also a busy business man meaning it was mainly quiet. Jensen scooped up the remote and channel surfed for a while until he landed on an episode of Friends and left it on, laughing occasionally and taking in more beer.

Jensen concluded that today was a pretty good day, he met a new guy who was pretty cool and easy to teach, plus Jensen felt mostly comfortable around him, minus the _completely_ unneeded thoughts that were _obviously_ just Jensen's mind on a bit of a fuck up.

_Probably just lack of sleep, _despite the fact he had a good 8 hours last night which was more than what he usually had, but that's what Jensen was putting it down too since he wouldn't think that about a man, but Jensen was worried that when he thought what he did it didn't scare him. His stomach didn't knot and he didn't feel sick, but it was probably due to the lack of sleep, not really paying attention to himself… Yeah, lack of sleep…

With a deep sigh, Jensen finished off his beer and placed the empty bottle on the small table beside his sofa and stared at the TV, not really paying attention to it but listening to the sounds, hoping his thoughts wouldn't interrupt him and make him think things he obviously didn't mean.

Jensen forced himself out of his seat and shuffled around for a while, the emptiness of his apartment suddenly overwhelming him with the lack of people to talk to, he gazed around to his bathroom and made his way in there and felt his skin tingle at the thought of a nice relaxing hot shower.

_I wonder if Jared would like to come around here one day. ... Just for a FRIENDLY gesture, for a workers drink. _Jensen slapped himself mentally again and stripped himself quickly before jumping into the shower and feeling the hot water hit his skin instantly. The warmth reminding him of the elevator ride, the tall frame of Jared leaning over him as he went to press the floor he wanted, the heat radiating from the taller man even in that split second.

"Well it was warm in that elevator…" He reasoned with himself and ran his hands through his short hair, cleaning it of the gel he put in it this morning, which reminded him of how long Jared's hair was and how it kept falling over his face whenever he leaned his head to the side or leaned over to do some writing, which made Jensen chuckle himself before abruptly stopping himself, noticing that he was thinking about Jared _again._

_I've met the guy once, he could be a complete dickhead for all I know, _but Jensen doubted that, he seemed kind and helpful, not threatening at all and an overall nice guy to be with, yet he was persistent in Jensen's mind and it was starting to piss him off.

Jensen shut off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist and hearing a familiar sound coming from his blazer, he made his way over quickly and pulled it out, his boss's name flashing on the screen. Jensen flipped the screen up and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Misha, what's up?" Jensen groaned and moved into his bedroom with one hand on his phone and one hand holding up his towel with Misha speaking down his ear.

_"Hey Jen, just ringing up to see how the first day went with the new guy, is he okay?"_Jensen nodded down the phone but momentarily forgot that his boss wouldn't see so he placed himself on his bed and leaned on his thighs.

"Jared's a cool guy. We get along pretty well thanks, I'm glad you gave me the nicer guy, well, that's what you said, and who did you give to Sebastian from the lower ranks?"

_"I really did give you the nicer guy, I gave Sebastian some right asshole from the lower floors, don't get me wrong, the guy is smart but fuckin' hell he can be a right dickhead to the rest of his co-workers, I gave him that Karl McCayn from the same department as Jared's."_ Misha let out a soft but menacing little laugh down the phone whilst Jensen spluttered a laugh back; Karl McCayn was probably the biggest asshole of the lower floors, big headed, ignorant and an overall prick.

Jensen kinda felt a little bad for Sebastian, despite the fact that he and Sebastian were against each other for the job, being stuck with someone like Karl would be difficult. If Jensen was left with that prick, he would end up killing the man and lose the position he was going for, though it would probably be worth it, but a small pinch in his stomach occurred when he thought of not having Jared under his wing, but he ignored it.

"Karl? That's a little cruel Misha, even for you." Misha made a spluttering 'tch' sound down the phone and an amount of shuffling could be heard in the background. "You're packing up to go home?"

"_Yeah, finally finished a couple of deals and now I can relax for the rest of the night, why what are you doing?"_

"Just lounging, just had a shower." Misha groaned down the phone and Jensen raised an eyebrow.

_"And I missed that? Well there goes my show for my wank tonight."_ Jensen laughed awkwardly down the phone, Misha was always like this, flirting and making sexual jokes towards Jensen but he mostly put up with them to get that damn job.

"Yeah well, too bad, I'm turning in for the night, see you tomorrow Misha." Misha said his goodbyes and Jensen flipped down the phone and sighed at the sudden silence again. He placed his phone down and changed into some sweatpants before lying down on his bed, his eyes feeling a little heavy.

_"Thanks for a good first day, Jensen. It's been a real good day."_ The thought of Jared saying that to him made Jensen blush slight again, he hated it and it was stupid but Jensen heard some real feeling in that one sentence that affected him so deeply, added with that dashing smile and his face was a tomato.

Jensen hated being alone with his thoughts, he always thought about unnecessary and stupid things like how Jared's brown eyes were so puppy like or how that when he thought about what he was writing he would spin his pen on his fingers.

_Fuck this shit._ Growled Jensen within his own head, he's not gay, just a good observer, he notices little actions people do pretty quickly and that's _exactly_ what he was doing now, noticing little ticks of behaviour, though he couldn't explain the reoccurring thoughts of Jared's eyes and smile, especially as he felt himself falling to sleep.

Jared jammed the key into the lock of his apartment door and stepped in, his shoes instantly thrown to the side and his blazer draped over the small chair that sat in his mini hallway. The tall man yawned loudly and ruffled his moppy hair, most of it falling by the side of his face and over his ears.

"I'm home!" He called out to the empty rooms but a scuttling sound along the ground made Jared grin, a large German Sheppard dog trotting up to her owner, Jared chuckled and knelt down to have the dog begin licking his face. "Hello Sadie baby."

Jared stood up again and headed to the kitchen, the dog trotting around his feet all the time, panting heavily and barking in happiness with her owner finally home to give her some food. Jared headed to a cupboard and pulled a can out and emptying the food into a bowl, leaving the dog to eat.

"Good idea Sadie. I think I'll grab myself a bite to eat too!" He moved to the other side of the kitchen which only took a couple of strides in his small apartment and scanned through the cupboards and saw some bacon in the corner, reminding him of Jensen with that sandwich he forced down his throat earlier. Jared couldn't help but smile when he thought back to the elevator when Jensen probably thought Jared couldn't see him blush after his small comment.

It was funny, when he first walked into that office Jared thought that Jensen was going to give him the worst time of his life being a tight-assed boss and slap him for every little point wrong but he was completely wrong. Jensen was patient and kind with him, when Jared got something wrong Jensen just shook his head with a smile and went over it with him again asking if he understands.

Jared sighed and pulled out a packet of noodles and began to heat them up in a pan, he didn't have a chance with someone like Jensen, admittedly Jared wasn't fussy on the gender of who he fell in love with or had a crush on, which was apparently labelled as bi-sexual but Jared hated labels and never really told anyone about it.

"What's up baby?" He said softly as the German Sheppard sat near his feet again, her tail wagging happily and her tongue stuck out like usual before moving her head a little and nudging her owners dog, whining slightly. "Can you tell that Jared is a little sad huh?" Jared bent down again and stroked his dog behind the ears and kissed her softly on the top of her head, smiling slightly.

Sadie leaned her head on Jared's lap as he was on the floor; her puppy eyes to match Jared's, looking up at him. Sadie and Jared had such a long bond with each other that the dog had figured out Jared's feelings easily or when he's ill, which made her become sad herself and more loving around him. Jared loved his dog like a little sister, but with more legs and bad breath.

"Come on girl, I'm fine, go lie down for a little, okay?" Jared asked, Sadie whined a little more before realizing what he was asking and walked over to her dog bed and laid herself down, her ears pinned back and her eyes still on Jared. Jared returned himself to his noodles and poured them into a bowl and moved to his living room, sitting on a two seat couch and eating his food in silence.

Whilst he ate, Jared thought, which he really didn't like to do outside of working hours and usually liked to relax on his nights but the thought of Jensen stuck a little in his mind.

_Love at first sight. _Jared detested that saying because he never believed in it, how can you fall in love with someone with one glance and not know anything about them? Though now Jared was starting to doubt his hate, Jensen's jade green eyes were beautiful when he first looked into them, like they were the greenest eyes he had ever seen, along with his professional looking, but beautiful, smile.

He finished off his noodles and placed the bowl on the floor near his feet and lounged back into the sofa, his eyes caught onto the ceiling, staring endlessly, thinking and thinking and thinking, which started to really make his head ache. His thoughts were eventually broken by the feel of the space next to him becoming occupied with Sadie who looked like she was too lonely over in the kitchen all by herself.

"Do I like Jensen, Sadie?" The dog looked at him for a moment before perking her ears up and barking twice, which was a bad side for Jared since usually that sort of response meant yes. It wasn't the response he was hoping for from his best friend but Sadie seemed oblivious to the fact Jared was saddened with the answer rather than happy and just settled herself into his lap before closing her eyes and soon falling asleep. After many more hours of sat in silence and thinking, Jared soon followed.


	4. Coffee & Crushes

It was now the fourth day in with working with Jared and Jensen had been going out of his mind with how longs the day dragged with him because he would be with him at work and then when he got home Jared was there too, in his mind, but Jensen usually just drank the night away hoping the thoughts would go, but the alcohol made things worse.

Jensen pulled in the workers parking lot like usual, locked up the car and headed to the elevator, stepped inside and headed up to his floor but like the last couple of mornings Jared had caught the exact same elevator ride with him like he knew when he got in and the same happened this morning.

Jared smiled as he stepped into the elevator and held his own briefcase in his hand and his blazer slung over his arm, the white shirt he wore underneath was pretty tight around him, making his muscles so much more obvious under the elevator lights and Jensen kept looking at them.

"Dude, how often do you work out?" Jensen poked at the muscle and felt how firm they were, which was pretty amazing since Jensen barely got the time to work out anymore, not that his body was in bad shape at all. Jared chuckled and flexed his arm muscle, kissing it and pouting above it, making Jensen instantly laugh.

"Oh? You mean zee's babies?" Jared asked in a German accent and lowered his arm again by his side; the smile on Jensen's face barely fading despite the fact was over now, _stupid Jared_. "I go a couple times a week but work for over an hour and a half, it's a good stress relief." Jensen nodded and poked at his own muscle, it was firm but not Jared firm.

"I haven't been in a while, kinda depressing." Jensen suddenly frowned and poked at his stomach too, he swore he could feel some fat gathering there, which made him shudder a little.

"Really? You look good to say you don't work out much." Jared shot a look over and smiled at Jensen who was trying his hardest to fight back his blush but his body was a bitch and he could feel his cheeks starting to light over with a light red colour. Both of them diverted eyes from each other, Jared giving Jensen time to calm his face down, which was fucking embarrassing.

"Yeah well I wish I had a body like yours, you're like a fuckin' tank, well, a lanky tank." Jensen side-smirked to himself at the comment but heard a spluttered laugh from Jared beside him who placed a hand on Jensen's shoulder and shook his head. Jensen noticed that Jared got a lot more touchy-feely in the last few days, touching shoulders, brushing against him and leaning in too close when it wasn't needed, either that or Jensen is just a horny shit.

"Took a lot of work, believe me." Jared used his other hand to pat his chest and pulled his hand away off Jensen's shoulder, making Jensen frown a little at the sudden lack of touch but the ding of the doors kicked him back into gear.

Jensen pinched the bridge of his nose when the image of Jared working out in a gym came into his head, wearing a tight grey shirt, lifting weights and patches of sweat over his body and face from working so hard. Jensen groaned and entered his office, throwing his stuff down and hearing Jared walk in behind him and did the same as Jensen.

"Coffee?" Asked Jensen, as he headed back towards the door.

"Coffee." Jared replied quickly and followed, sliding himself around so he was walking by Jensen's side, a small smile planted on his face as he walked. Jensen looked up to the goofy-smiling Jared and cocked his head to the side.

"Whatchu grinning at, Goofy Padalecki?" Jared shrugged in a reply and headed into the lounge, quickly grabbing a cup and heading to the coffee machine. Jared couldn't exactly turn around and go _"I'm smiling at you Jensen."_ And not sound like a creep at the same time so a shrug would have to do as a response. Jensen scratched his head and grabbed his own cup behind Jared, watching the lanky guy drop a sugar packet and bending over to pick it up.

_What a fine fuckin' ass._ Thought Jensen, his own goofy grin spreading over his face as he stared at the sight before Jared stood back up straight again, the smile fading a little into disappointment.

"Were you staring at my ass?" Jared suddenly asked, causing Jensen to flail around aimlessly, his mug nearly falling out of his hand and his face slowing fading into a tomato red followed by a deep glare from the older man.

"O-Of course I wasn't! Now move I want my coffee!" As he shoved Jared to the side and filled his cup up Jared chuckled to himself and poured one packet of sugar into his up and stirring it slowly, his own eyes drifting down to Jensen's ass, they filled out his trousers perfectly and Jared wanted to slap it so hard but he just sipped on his coffee.

"All you had to do was ask, babe." Jared teased and saw Jensen nearly leap out of his skin and spill his coffee everywhere; Jensen turned around and flipped him the middle finger, his face still blushed over. Jared let out a loud laugh and left the lounge to head back to the office on his own.

Leaving Jensen by himself he cleared up the coffee that he spilt and made himself a new coffee, waiting for his body to settle down and for the reaction in his pants to settle down too, which was even more embarrassing, he got half a hard-on for a _guy_, and all he did was look at his ass. Jensen groaned deeply and stirred his coffee as slow as possible to delay getting back to the office.

Jared couldn't help but smile to himself when he settled into his chair in the office, sipping his coffee. Jensen was staring at his ass and Jared saw that the reaction pretty much confirmed it. He felt good, like he wasn't the only one feeling something, well, that's what he would like to think. Nothing confirmed but it put Jared at ease just a little bit more.

"Took you long enough, did you get lost on the way back to the office?" Jensen rolled his eyes in response and just sat down with a hugest smile on his face, Jared loved that smile and made him smile too whenever he saw it. "Hey man, why so happy?"

"Just saw Sebastian, the guy who I'm battling with to get the higher job, and he just told me how much of a pain in the ass his guy is, you know, Karl, and he was complaining that he was going to knock the shit out of the guy if he doesn't step his game up, I had to hold in my laughter when he told me!" Jensen laughed to himself and pulled out his laptop and booted it up, the smile still over his face.

"I'm guessing this gives you an easier chance at the job right?" Jared asked but his voice not as excited as he wanted it to be, he didn't want to think about leaving Jensen's side anytime soon, certainly not yet.

"Totally, Misha even said that he gave me the nicer guy of the two, which is _so_ fuckin' true." Jensen tapped into his laptop and looked up to see an even brighter smile on the younger guys face across from him.

"Thanks." Jared felt himself flutter a little when he said that, though obviously compared to that Karl guy he's heard about a couple of times, he is the nicer one, but to hear Jensen put so much emphasis on that point made him way too happy, and Jared felt greedy for more of this feeling. "…Really?"

"Jesus Christ, of course Jared, I mean you're…" _handsome, kind, warming, when you smile it makes me all warm inside, your ass is the best I've ever seen through my life, your eyes are so deep and addictive to look at_, "the nicest guy I've met in a long, long, loooong time. Don't ever change that."

Jensen pointed a pen at Jared and pulled a serious face to make him look cool but he just broke out in another smile whilst Jared's grew and grew.

"Oh my, yes you cheesy devil!" Jared made a fake fainting action and Jensen just threw his pen at the man, both of them laughing together. When the laughter died down eventually they both settled into work again.

Jared found himself glancing across the desk a lot, catching Jensen making funny faces whilst he was concentrating making him chuckle to himself, whilst Jensen was doing the same, glances across the desk to see Jared scooping his hair back every now and again and his fingers messing around with the pen in his hand when he concentrated.

Occasionally their eyes would meet and when they did they both threw awkward smiles to each other and turned away, each of them knowing that the other was just looking at them barely seconds ago but none of them would comment on it, they left the thoughts hanging in the air, leaving them to judge what happened and watching the hours fly by.

Jared glanced at his watch and looked up to Jensen who was indulged into his laptop, typing crazily but Jared tapped the top of the laptop and instantly caught Jensen's attention, the older man tilted his head and looked at his own watch, noticing the time. He quickly saved and sent his work off before shutting down and packing his laptop down and clearing his papers away.

"Finally it's Friday!" Said Jensen as he draped his blazer over his arm and waited for Jared to gather his own stuff up so they could go.

"Yeah, I forgot was a weekend feels like working longer hours now…" Jared groaned and stretched out, poking his ass out and wiggling it slightly before glancing around at Jensen who was staring again but noticed Jared was teasing him and lifted a foot up to kick him, nearly knocking the lanky man over.

"Fancy going out for a drink? I know a nice place near me that does a good beer." Asked Jensen as he watched Jared think it over slightly before nodding in response, Jensen breathed out deeply in a relief that Jared would go with him. They both headed out and went down onto the lower grounds of the floor where Jensen's car was.

"Hello baby." Jensen unlocked his car and watched Jared's face drop at the shiny and brand new car before him and how beautiful it was. Jared could only dream of owning a car like that. He opened the door gently and slid his tall frame into the passenger seat, the cream leather seat being so soft and comfy on his body. Jensen watched Jared's reaction and chuckled to himself and got into his own car, throwing his stuff onto Jared's lap.

"I take it you like the car then?" Jensen headed out of the parking lot and slowly tried to steer his way through the busy roads of the rush-hour. Jared nodded and patted his hand softly on the space in front of him.

"How much did this car cost?" Jared glanced over and saw how smoothly the guy drove, he was half expecting some road rage but Jensen seemed to be playing it pretty calmly.

"Around uhm… $83,000…" Jensen sword Jared had a heart attack or something in his seat, he saw some weird movement off him and then he stopped, but Jensen thought Jared was probably faking a heart attack to try and be funny.

"Are you kidding? Seriously? Jesus fuckin' Christ." It wasn't that bad, Jensen liked to spend his money how he wanted, and he wanted a nice flashy sports car. Simple as, he had no one or nothing else to spend it on so he decided to spend it on himself like always.

"You're just jealous." Jensen smirked to himself and turned into the quieter part of the city near where he lived and a small bar came into view down the road, Jensen parked in the small lot beside the bar and hoped out along with Jared and headed inside. The interior was average but it wasn't an eye sore. Jensen strode up to the bar and sat on one of the stools with Jared sitting on one beside him.

The bar wasn't busy but it wasn't empty either, it was mainly filled with tired out businessmen or general workers from the city who needed to get away from the streets and just sit down to have a relaxing beer where there were just nature and alcohol.

"Jensen? Hey! What can I get you hun? Who's you're friend too?" A woman walked up to them, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders and her dark blue eyes eyeing the new guy sat next to Jensen, she smiled at him and then moved back to Jensen, her hands reaching over and adjusting the collar on Jensen's shirt.

Jared clenched his fists as the woman's hands reached over to him, he felt a horrible hit of jealousy in the put of his stomach and felt a small relief when she moved herself back from the man and casually leaned back.

"Hey Sarah, I'll have 2 beers please and this is Jared, he's a new workmate of mine." Sarah nodded and headed to the fridges, bending over and pulling a couple of beers out, Jensen's eyes drifted to the tight jeaned ass but he didn't feel the heat in his body like when he looked at Jared's which made him cringe a little inside.

"Here you go, boys~" She placed then down and popped the caps off for them before throwing them in a bin under the bar. "How long have you been working together?"

"Just for the last 5 days." Answered Jared as he scooped up his beer and gulped at it loudly, Jensen did the same and smiled widely at the beautiful taste in his mouth.

"Really? I would have thought you two had been working together for years with how relaxed and comfortable you are around each other." Jared and Jensen glanced at each other, not really noticing what Sarah just said, were they really that close already? They didn't know too much about each other in their personal lives since they didn't see each other outside of work, but they liked the thought that someone could point that out so easily.

They both smiled at each other and clashed their glasses together loudly and gulped down more of their beer.


	5. Alcohol And A Side Of Lust

Jensen nursed a glass of Pepsi in his hand and noticed how easily his co-worker can get drunk; Jensen wasn't risking more than one beer with him having to drive both of them home and knew Jared probably couldn't drive… Well he definitely couldn't now.

"'Nd ya know what else sucks?" Slurred out Jared, waving his 6th beer around with a couple of shot glasses sat beside him. "That th' lower ranks get treated like shiiiit!" He cried out, Jensen laughed and drank some of his Pepsi, trying his hardest not laugh too hard and potentially provoke the man. Jared threw his beer bottle up to his mouth and drank it back loudly before slamming it down on the counter, making Jensen suddenly jump from the sound.

"Just 'cuz we're a liiiilll' lower ranked then every'ne else, they fink they can treat us like we 'ave no brains!" Jensen nodded to his drunk friend and watched him more, the long hair of Jared flying everywhere has his motions were exaggerated and crazy. Jared grumbled to himself a little more and slapped his hand onto the counter.

"'nuther beer!" Sarah glanced over from the over side of the bar and saw how wasted Jared was, she gazed over to Jensen who just shrugged with a smile, she sighed and pulled another beer out, taking the cap off and placing it down.

"I hope he's paying for these Jensen." She whispered as she leaned over the bar and watching Jared's large hand wrap themselves around the bottle, Jensen rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet, placing a 50 and a couple of 10's to shut her up for a bit, she was ruining his show. Sarah's faced beamed as she scooped up the $70 and headed to serve another customer.

"Y'know what Jen!" Jared got up from his seat and stood next to Jensen, the tall guy barely able to keep on his own feet without leaning on Jensen, which honestly, he didn't mind at all. Jared wrapped an arm around Jensen's back and grabbed his shoulder, pulling Jensen's head into his chest, patting his head like a dog.

"I liiike youu. You're a niccee guy!" Jensen sighed and could only wish Jared was saying something like this when he was at least a little more sober but Jared's grip on his shoulder made him feel a little bit comforted.

"I know you do big guy." Jensen replied, patting a hand on the drunken man's chest and attempting to pull away but Jared placed his beer down and wrapped another arm around Jensen, his face now enveloped by Jared's body. Jensen noticed that he smelt like a mix of alcohol and Axe deodorant, which wasn't the best smell he's ever picked up on.

"At leas' you treat me wi' some respect 'nd kindness Jen-Jen." Jen-Jen? Seriously? Jensen sighed again but felt Jared's face on the top of his head, sniffing rather loudly and then letting out a small sigh of happiness. "Y' smell like coconuts."

It took 20 minutes before Jensen could convince Jared to leave the bar, Jared kept grabbing onto the bar when Jensen pulled at him and made crying noises about wanting more drink. Sarah admitted it was the funniest thing she had seen in a long time and that the customers would probably agree. Jensen was embarrassed but he was having fun, it was making him laugh and Jared was having a good time… Well, that's what he thought.

"Jen… I dun' wunna go home…" Whined out Jared as Jensen forced him into the passenger seat of the car, he was fully pissed out of his head, Jensen almost had to give the guy a piggyback to get him to the car if it wasn't for Sarah lending a hand. Jared sunk into the leather seat of the car and leaned his head on the window.

Jensen knew the guy was in no state to get home plus the fact Jensen didn't know where he lived and Jared didn't seem like he was going to remember himself anytime soon. Good job Jensen had a spare bedroom back at his place. Jensen pulled out and left the bar with Jared making weird groaning noises beside him. Luckily the roads were pretty bare since it was getting on being late now meaning it would be quicker to get back to his.

"Hnng… Jen…" Jared groaned, Jensen glanced over to see some hair falling over his face and extended his hand to swipe it back for the guy but he retracted quickly and went back to driving. The urge to take care of Jared overwhelmed Jensen at that moment, to move his hair out of his eyes so he was more comfortable in his drunken state, but he resisted, he didn't want to disturb the guy. Jensen pulled into hid drive and cut the engine, the sudden change of noise making Jared stir in his half-asleep daze.

"Jared, we're here." Jensen leaned over and shook Jared gently, watching the guy snort and groan as he fumbled out the car door, Jensen quickly ran round the catch him before he fell onto his face and dragged him over to the door. The heat Jared was radiating was starting to make Jensen sweat a little but the cool air of his home hit him hard and made him smile.

"This aint my 'ouse…" Jared looked around before darting his head back to the ground, the sudden bright lights making his head pound slightly. Jensen didn't even bother to reply since he knew Jared wouldn't take it in so he just helped him to the spare bedroom.

Jared saw the welcoming bed in front of him and collapsed onto it, his long body stretching over the Queen sized bed. "Comfy…"

"Well, I hope you feel better in the morning." Jensen looked at Jared whose hair was everywhere, his clothing crumpled, and his face a little bit of a mess, but Jensen still couldn't help but stop for a moment and smile.

Despite the fact he was a drunken mess on his bed Jensen loved the interaction back at the back. The way Jared held him and told him he liked him. Jensen felt a small blush creep but and quickly turned to walk away but feeling a tug on his shirt.

"Don't leave Jen…" Jared called out weakly, he tugged a little harder making Jensen sit down on the side of the bed. Jensen didn't know what to do; he wanted to stroke his hand through Jared's hair with him looking so vulnerable.

"Don't worry Jared. I won't." Jensen smiled at him even though the darkness of the room meant he probably couldn't see it but he couldn't help it. Jared moved his hand from Jensen's shirt and slid it up Jensen's back, making him shudder heavily under the touch. "J-Jared…?"

"Trust me…" Jared whispered as his hand stopped at the back of Jensen's neck, Jensen felt his face beaming with heat, and he felt Jared's fingers brush against the small hairs on the back of his neck.

Suddenly he felt a strong force pushing him down, his face clashing into Jared's and his lips parting in the shock of the movement. Jared opened his lips too and moved them against Jensen's a small pant falling from the drunken mans lips.

Jared lazily slipped his tongue into Jensen's mouth, moving smoothly along the lips and his other hand trailing up Jensen's arm and jumping onto his lower waist, tugging his shirt out of his trousers and feeling the soft skin under Jensen's shirt. Jensen felt his skin tingle under Jared's fingers; he couldn't believe what was happening. The taste of Jared was the taste of beer which made it even more enjoyable.

"Jen… I like y' a lot…" Jared pulled away slightly to speak and moved the hand from the back of Jensen's neck to his thigh, his hand running up it slowly. Jensen groaned lightly and looked down into Jared's eyes, the drunken mist still overflowing in his eyes.

"Not like this…" Jensen pulled himself away and stood up from the bed, the heat in his body making him sweat and the whimpering cries of drunken Jared to return to his side made his heart ache.

"You're just drunk." He croaked out, he left the room quickly and felt something brimming up in his eyes; he was praying to God they weren't tears. He's already fallen for a guy; he's not going to start crying like a girl too. He turned his attention to the uncomfortable erection in his pants. Just from that small connection with Jared turned him on too much, way too much.

Jensen shuffled around to make it somewhat bearable; he was too tired to deal with it, he just wanted to get a drink and go to bed. His heart felt hurt, he was betting all his money on the fact that Jared wouldn't remember what happened in the morning, leaving Jensen with the memories, and all the heartache.

He headed to the kitchen and poured a glass of scotch, he felt like he needed something a little stronger right now, when he downed his first glass he started to pour another but just took the whole bottle with him instead, having mouthfuls every now and again whenever he felt his stomach flutter for the worse, which was at least every 10 seconds.

"For fuck sake, Jared." Jensen groaned to himself and downed another swig of scotch, the bitter taste washing away the taste of Jared in his mouth, which he slightly regretted since it could be the only time he would ever get to touch his lips.

After a while Jensen decided to put the scotch away before it made him to something he would regret, he checked the clock in his kitchen and saw it was nearing midnight. There was nothing better to do since he had a sleeping drunk man who he wanted so much in one room and loneliness in the others so he may as well be lonely in bed.

Before he went to his room he checked in on Jared, seeing he was snoring loudly and still spread out on the bed, Jensen couldn't help but smile and laugh lightly to himself but decided he would just pop in and get the mans shoes off so he wouldn't dirty up the sheets. He slipped Jared's black work shoes off slowly and placed them by the side of the bed, Jared not even stirring one bit.

"Goodnight Jared… I…" Jensen paused and just sighed to himself; he moved to the side of the sleeping man and swept the hair from Jared's face, which was something he wanted to do all night. Better now then never. "I… Goodnight…" He whispered, leaving the room and shutting the door as quietly as he could and headed for his own room.

He flung his shoes off in the corner and tore his clothing off in a rush, letting them fall into a pile on the ground. He sat on his bed and looked at the mess he created, before cursing to himself and picking the clothing up and hanging it up, despite the fact that he really couldn't be bothered to clear up, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep knowing there was something untidy in his room.

"Fuck you brain." He hissed to himself as he moved over to his shoes and placed them neatly by each other next to his bedside table. Eventually he laid himself in bed, the silence suddenly overwhelming him.

Everything that happened as soon as he walked through his door has just wrecked him. He hated the fact he felt to hurt by Jared kissing him and affecting him so easily, he hated the fact that he couldn't control his emotions, he hated losing control. Jensen ran his fingers lightly over his lips and closed his eyes, imagining Jared's lips softly on his again, the way his tongue was lazy but still gave him so much pleasure.

Before realizing that he was drunk, he was hazed over by the alcohol, everything he said wasn't meant, it was just the lust, the lust of drink, the anger of Jared's life he needed to get rid of, even if that meant using a guy.

Jensen rolled over a couple of times to try and get himself to sleep but the thoughts still ran through his head and his heart still hurt but he swore when he finally felt himself drifting off, that a was running down his cheek.


	6. Morning's After With Tears To Add

Jared didn't know what happened last night but all he knew that his head felt like it had been ran over by several buses followed by a train or two. He sat up in the unfamiliar bed and looked around, he was still dressed in his work clothes and the bed sheet were strewn everywhere. Jared ran a hand through his hair and scrunched his face up at the pain in his head.

"Where am I…?" He croaked out, his throat stupidly dry from the amount of alcohol he had last night, all he could remember was downing his third shot and then from there on in it was one big blur of an alcohol haze.

The light that beamed through the thin curtains made the room out for him, a simple double bed with a bedside table and a couple of drawers in the corner, nothing special. Though saying that, it was bigger than his bedroom back at his flat, which wasn't really hard to do.

Jared concentrated as much as he could despite the constant pounding and heard faint noise outside the door which sounded like a TV to him. He turned and dangled his long legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself onto his feet, the after-effects of the alcohol still hitting a little when he stumbled on the way to the door. He pulled it open softly and the bright light from the open hallway made him recoil back a little, his eyes not used to it.

"Ahh, fuck…" Grumbled Jared as he slowly moved his hand away from his face to let his eyes adjust and see the pristine place around him, like he was in some sort of show home, he shuffled along the smooth floor in his socks and headed for the noise which lead him into a living room with smart looking furnishings and decorative pictures hung up on the light grey walls.

"Morning, sunshine." A voice from behind him made Jared jump a little before he turned around to see Jensen standing with a cup of coffee in hit hands, casually lounging in sweatpants and a shirt, which Jared had to admit, it was easy on the eyes and never failed to make him look good.

"Oh God… I'm at yours?" Jared felt a blush creep up somewhere; he must have been so embarrassing last night in front of Jensen after drinking so much, he never usually drinks enough to make him that drunk.

"Why? Where did you think you were?" Jensen blew over his coffee and looked up at Jared with his large green eyes; Jared suddenly felt a sharp pain run through him from those eyes.

"I thought I stumbled into a show home in my pissed state…" Jensen laughed slightly and turned to head back to the kitchen.

"I'll take that as a compliment… I'll get you a coffee; feel free to make yourself at home." Jared nodded and opened his mouth to ask Jensen what happened last night but he didn't seem in the mood, sort of saddened or depressed. Jared prayed to God that it wasn't hit fault; Jensen's eyes already made him feel guilty as it was.

So he settled down into the sofa and stared at the large TV, constantly comparing things from his home to Jensen's and everything from Jensen's home out shone Jared's by a mile. He wished he could have a place like this… one day.

Jensen placed his cup down on the side and leaned against the counter to compose himself, he barely slept last night because of the constant thoughts running through his head, the fact that the only time Jensen would get to kiss Jared in when the lanky ass is in a piss-head state. He shook his head slowly and started to brew up another coffee for Jared, his stomach lurching from the emptiness in Jared's eyes knowing he remembered nothing.

"So you like the place?" Jensen smiled as he passed over Jared's coffee, making the other guy nod in response.

"'Gotta admit, I wouldn't mind a place like this." Jared blew his coffee a few times and saw Jensen staring into his own coffee, in his own little world. "It's a really nice place Jensen."

"Thank you," Jensen snapped himself out of his coffee staring and sipped at it, the droning noise of the TV in the background keeping the silence at bay between the men. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Not a thing…" Jared sipped at his own coffee and felt the heat run through him, easy his head just a little bit more. "I remember downing that last shot and boom! I was gone, haha!" Jared looked over to Jensen to see him not even crack a smile but simply nodded his head and leaned back in his seat.

"I see." That's all he could say, Jensen couldn't explain to Jared how he felt his heart just break a little from him remember nothing, despite the fact Jensen already knew he wouldn't remember but, hearing it from his lips hurt just that little bit more.

"Jen… Are you okay?" _Jen. _Jensen swore he felt his eyes tear up just at that nickname but he refused to cry in front of a friend, he already felt like a pussy he didn't need to look like one too.

"I'm fine, really." He turned and flashed a small smile at Jared and then leaned over to hit him on the thigh before laughing slightly. "You're one of the funniest drunks I have ever seen man…!" Jared groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, he knew he was embarrassing and now it had just been confirmed.

"Oh, shit, I wasn't _that_ bad was I?" Jared saw a flicker in Jensen's expression like he was about to burst into tears but the wide smile covered it up instantly, but Jared saw it, just for a second.

"You hugged me in front of the whole bar, sniffed my hair and told me it smelt like coconuts!" They both burst out in laughter and Jared just groaned loudly afterwards, his cheeks reddening from the thought. Jared reminded himself never to get drunk around Jensen ever again and to make sure he controls himself next time. "And you called me Jen-Jen…"

"Are you serious? Fuckin' hell…" Whimpered Jared, his hand ruffling his long hair and taking a large gulp of his coffee, he was embarrassed as hell. How can he even explain his behaviour? Blaming it on the alcohol was probably the best thing to do. "Hey, whatever happened last night, it was all the alcohol, I swear!"

Jared watched as Jensen's face dropped for a split second and his body went limp, as if he was disappointed, Jensen placed his coffee cup down and lifted himself from the sofa, his eyes darting away and his hand rubbing over them.

"I'll be back in a minute." Softly said Jensen as he headed out the room, Jared jumped forward a little bit to go after him but he felt useless. Like he knew he did something wrong but he couldn't pinpoint why. What exactly did he do last night?

Jensen ran into his bathroom and shut the door as quickly as possible before he felt the wetness on his cheeks, he cursed and cursed as he rubbed his knuckles harshly against his eyes, trying to stop himself but his body refused. Jensen moved to the mirror and saw his eyes were swamped with tears, the white of his eyes bloodshot and the skin around red from where his knuckles had been.

"Blame it all on the fuckin' alcohol." Hissed Jensen as he sat himself on the floor and leaned against the bathroom wall, trying to calm his emotions down. He didn't know what the fuck he was feeling right now, he felt hurt the most. The fact that he thought he had the slightest of chances until Jared smashed them all to pieces, everything he held onto just gone.

He had only known the guy for barely 5 days and within that space he had made him fall in love him and break his heart, in such a short time. Jensen had never fallen so easily before but… it was just_ him_. He wasn't gay, he didn't like guys it was just Jared, just that lanky, goofy, stupid… funny, nice, handsome, cute, son of a bitch, bastard, asshole that took his heart.

Jensen eventually felt the tears coming to a stop; we wiped his eyes quickly before leaping to his feet and heading back into the living room.

"Sorry about that aller-" Jensen gazed around the room to see no one, just half a cup of coffee and a note scribbled onto a scrap piece of paper he must out found saying;

'_I'm sorry, for whatever I did._'

Jensen stared at the paper for a while before realizing that his eyes were watering again, a tear fell onto the paper, staining it, making Jensen blink furiously as he crumpled the paper in his hands and threw it to the ground, his hands looking at something to pull or throw or something.

"FUCK YOU JARED PADALECKI. _FUCK YOU_!" He screamed as loud as he could, he felt his legs shaking underneath him from the anger and eventually caved him on him, a loud thud as he fell to the ground, his tears streaming over his cheeks. "Fuck you Jared…"

Jared ran as fast as he could away from the house, his head still pounding away as he ran. Why was he running away? It was obvious he had upset Jensen somehow, but he couldn't help him, if he asked Jensen would get more upset and Jared couldn't even remember. So his body just told him to run, run home, feed Sadie, and sleep. Sleep it all off like it didn't happen and Monday morning will be a fresh week and everything will be smiles and coffee again.

But he knew it wouldn't, the clenching guilt in his stomach wouldn't let him think that, God, he felt so much for Jensen but he didn't know what to do. Blame it all on the alcohol? Why? Why did it have such an impact on Jensen?

Jared felt himself getting angry with himself for not being able to remember, his headache screaming at him and his thighs starting to ache a little, but he would just keep running and running until he was in the comfort of his home again. He wouldn't be in comfort, which depressed him. He knew he would barely sleep for the rest of the weekend worrying about Jensen but not having the balls to contact him.

"Watch where you're running, you fuckin' drunkard!" A driver screamed at Jared as he nearly got himself ran over, Jared jerked back and waited until he could cross, he felt around in his pockets and felt that he had his keys there, which was a giant relief, but suddenly realizing he left his briefcase at Jensen's.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, are you kidding me?" Jared cried to himself as he started to run again, the apartments where he lived coming into view, he turned a street and headed inside up to his home, jumping up two steps at a time until he was on the second floor, the key unlocking and the door slamming behind him.

He slid down the door and felt his breath hitching heavily from the running and his headache spreading to the rest of him, making him feel ill and tired. Sadie jogged in a couple minutes after and whined

"Hey girl…" Jared weakly replied, he ruffled the dogs head and dragged himself to his feet, despite his legs burning like a bitch. Sadie jumped up and ran towards the kitchen, hovering around her food bowl, Jared poured out some food for her and left her to eat and headed for the bathroom.

As he headed for the mirror he felt another clenching in his stomach as he thought back to Jensen's broken expression. It killed him, God knows what he did but whatever he did made Jensen look like that and it really killed to see it.

Jared glanced at himself in the mirror and saw he was a walking wreck, his hair was a complete grease-ball of shit, bags on his eyes forming their own bags and red all over. He pulled his eyes away from the wreckage and stripped himself out of the crumpled clothing and stepped into his shower, a cold burst of water running over him, waking him up a little.

He ran the water through his hair and felt the water soothe his face and head, but the image was still there, constantly intruding his thoughts, Jensen avoiding his eyes and leaving the room in a hurry, his voice choking as he walked out as if he was going to burst out into tears at any second.

Jared refused to believe it but he felt his own emotions overrunning him, his own eyes brimming up with tears and mixing in with the shower water, he knew and knew it well, he shouldn't have left like that, he had made things worse and he knew it.

"I'm so sorry… Jensen."


	7. A Broken Boss

Jensen didn't know what happened to the rest of his Saturday, he probably spent it sulking around his home and not going outside. He sat around in his sweatpants and shirt for most of the day glaring at walls or being angry at stuff in his house that wasn't even alive.

Because of _him._

Jared could have easily contacted him; he had Jensen's business card which included his personal mobile number on, which was both work and personal number. He could have easily sent a text saying '_sorry I ran out like that_' or just '_sorry_' but Jensen didn't hear his phone go off at all that day.

When Sunday rolled over he felt even lousier knowing that Monday was drawing ever closer and the awkward meeting of him and Jared was drawing close too, Jensen couldn't be bothered to see his face right now because he would end up punching it, or something.

As Jensen lounged on his sofa staring at the TV he heard a noise from beside him, his phone chiming making him leap for it across the sofa, flipping the screen and seeing Misha's name appear instead of Jared's. Jensen sighed and put the phone to his ear.

_"Hey Jensen, it's Misha!"_

"Hey Misha, what's up?" Misha paused for a moment as he heard the droning sound from Jensen's voice and hummed down the phone.

_"You sound like crap, sup?"_ Jensen scoffed down the phone, what's up? A stupid asshole is what's up but Jensen just took a deep breath and leaned back in his seat.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

_"Fuck that Jensen. You sound like shit, I'm coming around."_ Jensen opened his mouth to reject the offer, even though it wasn't much of an offer, it was more like a warning but Jensen just made a noise down the phone resembling a 'uh-huh', maybe a bit of company would kick his ass into gear ready for tomorrow, and with that, they both put the phone down.

As Jensen changed into something else so he didn't look so trampy, a jeans and a t-shirt, he heard a knocking at his door so he dragged himself over to it and flung it open to see Misha holding a couple of bottles of alcohol in his hand.

"You know what's good for sadness?" Misha chimed as he let himself in and slipped off his shoes in the hallway. Jensen smiled a little and shut the door as Misha made his way to the kitchen. Misha had been around a few times to have drinks with Jensen and discuss some work business, mainly to do with the job in offer that Jensen's going for. "Alcohol is our best friend!"

"Go on then Misha. Pour us a glass." Jensen followed Misha into his kitchen and pulled out a couple of glasses for Misha to fill, his boss smiled widely and popped open the bottles of whisky, filling both glasses up, clinking them together and shooting them back in one go.

"Fuck me, strong drink for just gone dinner time." Misha winced out as he poured another glass to drink a little slower this time. Jensen laughed and poured himself another one too, with Misha being here, he felt just that little bit better already. Fuck Jared and his abandonment shit.

They sat in the living room together and drank their whisky, passing the time with TV and more talks about work, mostly about Karl with Sebastian and how much Sebastian wants to kill the guy, which never fails to make Misha laugh in any situation. It was kind of cruel since Misha already promised Jensen the job but had to put Sebastian through it too just to make it seem that little bit more official. Misha nursed the glass of whisky in his hand.

"So what's been up Jen? You sounded so bad down the phone." Jensen glanced at his glass and sighed to himself, he couldn't exactly explain what he was feeling right now to his boss, which would be a little bit weird, even for him.

"Just family stuff." He lied as he sipped at his glass but Misha eyed him suspiciously like he didn't believe him, which he had every right to think.

"It's not family Jen. Come on, we've known each other for a while now, is it love troubles?" Misha asked honestly and Jensen couldn't reply with a straight face, he flinched at the question and downed himself in the whisky, watching Misha's face sort of light up at the fact he was right.

"Is it one of the hot babes on the 35th floor?" Misha smirked at him but Jensen just shook his head, his eyes darting away and staring at his glass. Misha frowned and scooted forward a little so their knees were touching, Misha cupped Jensen's chin in his hand and lifted his head up so their eyes met.

"Who is it that's depressing you so much Jensen?" Misha's sky blue eyes shot deep into Jensen's, his face drowned in worry for the man, but Jensen just frowned with his head still cupped in Misha's delicate hold.

"It's… no one…" They both stared at each other for a while, Jensen felt his depression creep up on him again as the thought of Jared was forced back into his mind but Misha's cool hand on his chin comforted him. Misha frowned a little more deeply and leaned his head in, his lips barely brushing the skin of Jensen's lips before pulling back and moving his hand.

"Jensen. Let me… Just try and make you happier." Jensen just stared at his boss, he didn't know if it was the alcohol that was kicking in but the sudden though of having someone's warmth on him was comforting, welcoming, someone to distract him from Jared, just _anything_. "_Please_."

Jensen nodded slowly, softly, like he didn't really know what he was doing but Misha smiled slightly, his body leaning over Jensen's. Misha moved a hand to the back of Jensen's neck and supported him as his lips went forward again, pushing harder compared to last time but still soft. Jensen didn't know what to do with his hands; he lifted them and hovered them over Misha's back before landing them there, like he was supporting Misha too.

"Just relax." Whispered Misha, his voice low and caring, Jensen nodded again and just laid himself back into the sofa, Misha still leaning into him, his lips back on Jensen's, Misha's lips moved to pry Jensen's open, kissing him as softly as he could, his tongue trailing the bottom of Jensen's lip. Jensen parted his lips slightly, feeling the bottom of Misha's tongue slip along his bottom teeth.

Misha ran his fingers over the strands of hair at the base of Jensen's neck the soft but prickling feelings making his fingers tingle slightly, and his other hand placed on Jensen's thigh as it trailed up and reached the top, his fingers trailing the line of his thigh.

Suddenly Jensen was hit with something that made him feel sick, he opened his eyes wide and realized what he was doing. He was making out with a _guy_, that wasn't Jared and it made him feel ill. It wasn't right to him, it didn't feel right, not like when he felt Jared's lips against his, drunk or not. Jensen pulled his lips from Misha's and lowered his head.

"Jen…?" Misha croaked out as if his heart just broke inside but Jensen moved Misha's hand from his thigh and glanced over his eyes, which were wide and sad, like a puppies. Jensen couldn't help but shake his head, his stomach began to settle itself when Misha removed his hand from the back of Jensen's neck and backed his body back into the seat where he was before.

"I'm not… I'm not_ gay_, Misha…" Jensen said, almost like he didn't want to, just so he didn't hurt the guy but he needed to make it clear. Misha just nodded slowly and ran his hands through his already scruffy hair.

"Neither am I Jensen, it's just... _you_." Quietly replied Misha, a small smile forming over his face but Jensen knew that wasn't the smile that a man in this situation would wear, Misha was heartbroken, and he could feel it since he knew how it felt recently. Misha straightened himself up and looked over to Jensen who still looked guilty as hell but Misha tried to smile and placed a comforting hand on Jensen's lap.

"Jared." That's all Misha said and it perked Jensen's attention, he looked up quickly to see the realization on Misha's face. He knew. Just from that one word and Jensen's reaction, Misha knew. "I knew it."

"Misha, seriously I'm not ga-"

"It's just him." Misha cut in, knowing that how Misha felt for Jensen was how Jensen felt for Jared. It's just that one guy out of the whole world that managed to capture their hearts. Jensen just nodded; he didn't know what to say. Misha hit the nail so hard on the head Jensen swore he could actually feel it.

They both sat in silence for a while, Jensen had no idea what to say, he glanced over at Misha every now and again to see the same pained expression over his face, as if he was fighting back what he really wanted to show, but he just stared at his feet, going through his thoughts.

"Misha, is this why… I'm aced in for the job because… you like me?" He knew it was at a wrong time to ask but, he was damn curious since everything was fixed from the beginning for Jensen to get it and this just made a lot more sense.

"A little bit. But mostly because I do think you're an efficient and outstanding worker." Misha looked up and gave a quick flash of a smile before pushing himself up onto his feet and headed for the hallway, Jensen's eyes swiftly followed as he clumsily got himself onto his feet too and followed Misha.

"I didn't mean to-" Misha held his hand up and slipped his shoes on at the same time, he turned and placed his hands on Jensen's shoulders, his face plastered with a fake smile to stop his tears from falling through.

"Don't worry about it. This doesn't affect your position for the job; it's still yours Jensen, so please, sort this crap out, yeah?" Jensen nodded and watched Misha walk out, leaving him on his own again, Jensen jumped to the door before Misha got into his car and waved at him.

"Thank you." Jensen said as Misha started to drive away. Jensen stood in his doorway for a while, the silence looming on him slowly when he had to gather himself up. His boss is in love him, Jensen was in love with a guy and Jared was a lanky asshole, somehow Jensen couldn't see how he would work this out.

He felt bad for Misha, he knew his boss flirted with him but he never knew that Misha had liked him, and for how long? And all he could do was repress those feelings all that time, Jensen frowned to himself and felt like he should contact Jared, he had his number somewhere… Or maybe sat in a file at work, but he wasn't willing to really travel down to get a number, just to be selfish.

Jensen eventually headed back inside and lounged around the house for the rest of the day, still not sound came from his mobile all day. Not even from Misha, but nothing from Jared. Not a word, not a visit. Nothing. He sat and watched the minute's burn by slowly knowing that every hour that went by, it was closer to the time when he would have to see Jared again.

And he felt his heart clench every time that thought came into his head.


	8. A Basketball To The Head  Realizations

_**A/N: Guys. God. I'm so sorry for this sucky chapter you're about to read. I was seriously milking the idea of Jared being all wussy with his feelings. **_

_**I understand totally if you read this and think "**_**Lol wtf this sucks compared to the others.**_**" I SWEAR the next chapter will be a lot better T_T**_

Jared glanced at the card on his table every few seconds throughout Sunday, the writing; _Jensen Ackles, Collins Corp Businessman, Telephone Number to call is... _He often thought about dialling the number and apologizing for running off but never found the courage, so instead he just kept staring at it until he got sick of himself and forced Sadie out on a walk.

They headed to the local park where he took Sadie at least 2 times a day to give her some real exercise since they were cooped up in a small apartment for most of the day, leaving her to run about the grassy areas and eventually flinging a tennis ball for her to catch and return to him, just for him to repeat the process again.

But his mind was swamped, every since he had the chance to think to himself his mind was just full of Jensen and with that, came piles and piles of guilt. He didn't know why but it was there, well, aside from the whole running from Jensen's home ordeal, but that wasn't the full reason why he felt like he deserved a punch in the face.

Jared ran his hands through his long hair swiftly and dug his hand in his pocket, his fingers tapping on his mobile inside his pocket, desperately wanting to pull it out and dial Jensen's number off the card, which he slipped in the back of his jeans… Just in case he decided to stop being a pussy. But, his fingers soon pulled away from his pocket and just hung by his side once more.

Sadie ran around in her own little world, chasing after the ball, scooping it up and jumping up at her owner to throw it once more. Jared smiled and flung the ball wide and watched her dart off once again leaving Jared to settle down on a bench nearby and watch the world pass him by.

Until he felt a very hard thus against the side of his head, making his whole body fall sideward's into the bench and an agonizing pain run through his head, and something shooting into his mind.

"Oh, fuck! Man, are you okay?" The youngster ran over and collected his basketball, his face really concerned for the older man on the bench; Jared waved his hand and just winced a little when his fingers pressed softly where he had been hit.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Jared responded, the kid apologized a couple more times as he ran off, his face looking a little guilty for almost knocking Jared down. He poked at the paining skin again at the side of his head.

Jared sighed to himself and then froze; the bash on the head did something. He closed his eyes for a second and there he was, back in Jensen's home, lying hazily on the guys' guest bed, his hands lazily grabbing Jensen's shirt, pulling him onto the bed, lowering his lips onto his own-

"Shit…" Jared croaked, he held his head in his hands and pulled at his hair slightly, he kissed Jensen, and he let his feelings fall through with the alcohol and kissed him. Sadie's nudge of her nose against Jared's face bought him back as her ears were pinned back and her voice whining, knowing something was up with Jared.

"Sadie… Jared's been a complete asshole…" He whispered as he ruffled the dog's fur and groaned again, Sadie laid down at Jared's feet, the ball laid between her paws, letting her owner have his time to think.

Then Jared snapped back into his thoughts, but why was Jensen so pissed when he blamed it on the alcohol? Shouldn't of he been relieved that the guy that kissed him was drunk and probably meant nothing? Which was a lie in itself anyway.

But Jared ran his fingers along his lips as if he felt Jensen's lips there again, but he remembered, Jensen didn't fight against, if anything, Jensen was into it. Then it hit him again as another pain surged through him. Jensen pulled away, because he didn't want it to happen whilst Jared was drunk. Did that mean that Jensen wanted it?

_Blame it on the alcohol._

"Shit." Jared snapped to himself as he felt like he should have realized it all along, as if he felt stupid for not realizing it, despite him not remembering it. Jensen was pissed because he acted like he didn't mean it. Like it was the alcohol's fault for what Jared did to Jensen and Jensen felt like it meant something.

He fucked everything up. Jared felt his heart suddenly ache at the thought at what he had done, it hurt, a lot. This is the point where Jared should stand up and run, sprint to Jensen's home and apologize, explain and make up, but, he didn't. Instead he forced himself back onto his feet and headed back home.

"Come on Sadie." He said weakly as his dog followed behind, her expression still wide and worried. Jared could punch himself. Over and over until his face was a bloody and broken mess for what he had done to Jensen and not even realizing what he had done at the same time.

His fingers itched over his phone again as he walked down the street, he eventually pulled it out and stared at the closed screen. It took all his effort to flip the lid, and then came the next stage of actually dialling the number but Jared still didn't feel that brave. How would be even explain himself?

_Oh yeah, I just remembered I tried getting it on with you and it hurt you in some way, I'm sorry, lets be friends?_

Jared almost laughed at himself for the ridiculous thought, almost. When they got back to the apartment Jared threw himself onto his small sofa and stared at the phone a little more, his fingers reaching around for the business card still in his back pocket. Then he held them next to each other, his eyes drifting from the phone, to the card, and back to the phone again.

_Just call the damn number what could seriously go wrong?_ Instantly after that thought a million things ran through Jared's mind. _Everything could go wrong._ He had seriously never felt so strong for someone in such a long time from knowing them in such a short time, and already he felt as if he messed things up.

Jared hovered his fingers over the numbers and took a deep breath and dialled them in before his mind could tell him to turn, drop the phone, and run. Number dealt? Done. Now all he had to do was press that little green phone to ring him…

It took a good 5 minutes at staring at his phone before his thumb started to ache and automatically pressed itself down, and then the ringing tone came. Jared edged the phone to his ear and felt his heart racing at an inhuman speed within his chest, as if it was going to burst out and leave the scene.

"_Hello?" _Jared opened his mouth to respond to Jensen answering but his voice left him, his heart wouldn't slow and he was sweating everywhere he could feel right now. There was a pause as Jared didn't speak and neither did Jensen for a while. _"…Hello? Who is this?" _

Jared opened his mouth again but all that came out was a noise that even he couldn't make out to be human. He heard some movement on the phone before Jensen spoke again.

_"Who the hell is this? If this is some asshole playing a prank, learn to grow up."_ And with that Jensen was gone. Jared didn't move the phone from his ear after he heard the line go dead, but instead he just slumped deeper into his seat and felt his eyes begin to well with tears.

Eventually Jared lowered the phone and flipped the lid down; leaving him in the exact situation he was in 15 minutes ago but with tears rolling down his face. He couldn't even explain himself to the man he wanted so much because his body clenched on him, his voice box became tight and unwilling to let him sort things out.

"I'm… sorry…" His voice finally released the words he wanted to say when he had the chance, the words coming out broken and strained. Jared threw the phone down on the sofa and ran his hands furiously through his hair, hating himself for being so pathetic when he just had the chance.

_Ring him back._ His mind called out but his head just shook, his body would repeat itself and Jared would just freeze down the phone, his voice stopping and his mind blanking of what he wanted to say.

But instead all he had was the image of what he did to Jensen that night, he felt the heat between them reminisce back, the way Jensen's lips were soft and moist, the way Jensen's smooth skin felt under his fingertips.

He felt amazing under his touch but when he remembered his own hand going up Jensen's thigh and Jensen pushing away, he winced hard at the thought. The fact he travelled too far in his drunken state and started something he shouldn't have done under the influence.

Usually he didn't drink but he was having such a good time with Jensen he just hit them back over and over until his mind went blank and all he could feel was the want… _need_ of Jensen on him, with him, near him.

Tomorrow, he would have to see Jensen again for work, and that made his stomach clench tight with nerves. What would he do? Act like nothing happened? Or would that make the situation worse? Or maybe he should apologize and explain that he remembered, or maybe Jensen wouldn't accept the apology.

Either way Jared needed to step his game up, he couldn't avoid Jensen now, he couldn't quit work because he had been waiting for this promotion ever since he heard about the opening. Jared wiped the tears from his face and glanced at the clock from across the room and saw it was edging closer to the end of the day.

Sadie jogged in and jumped up by Jared's side, her eyes digging into his, Jared ruffled her fur and stroked her as she sat herself beside him and whimpered lightly, Jared knew Sadie was feeling his pain again and she wanted to comfort him somehow, which made Jared smile for the first time in the last 2 days.

"I'll be okay girl. Jared's just gotta… step up to the mark." Jared said softly as Sadie just looked up at him with her wide eyes as if she understood what he said, leaving him just that little bit happier.

By the time Jared going around to moving from the sofa he saw it had gone dark outside his kitchen window, the clouds drifting over the quarter moon that beamed straight through the window and hitting the shiny objects in the kitchen, illuminating it in an eye-pleasing way.

Jared stood in the kitchen doorway and gazed at the lighting for a while, thoughts swamping his head once again when he thought about getting up for work tomorrow. The thoughts of seeing Jensen again made his heart race that little bit faster but mainly out of fears rather than excitement.

Hands softly ran through his own hair as Jared took a deep breath and headed off to bed, he stripped down to boxers and quickly snuck under his covers, his eyes fixated on the ceiling above him as he thought more and more. He needed to stop being such a wuss, he needed to accept what he had done and that he needed to correct it.

Jared decided that tomorrow will be the day that he will step up his game for Jensen.


	9. Office Relations

Jensen stood in front of the mirror adjusting his tie for the last 10 minutes now, he didn't want to move from that spot and go to work because every time he thought about doing so a sea of sickness fell over him, as if his body was telling him to crawl back into bed and call in sick. Apart from, that he couldn't because Misha would know he was faking and the job would slip.

He swore he felt his hands shake as he picked up his briefcase but decided to ignore it; he was going to stride in there with his pride, hopefully, still intact and get on with what he was being paid to do, though the darkness under his eyes made him look like he wasn't even up for it.

On the way into the city Jensen felt a sudden rush of nervousness clamp inside his stomach, sending a pain through him, a groan passing through gritted teeth and his hands almost jerking the wheel around. He pushed through it though until the pain started to settle through big, deep breaths. Jensen shook his head feeling a little pathetic with himself for having such a reaction to seeing another human being.

When Jensen parked, he sat with his hands tightly gripped around the wheel as if he didn't want to let go but he tore them around and replaced the emptiness in his hands with his briefcase instead and headed for the elevators.

_Please, don't let him get on the same elevator._ Prayed Jensen as he stepped into the empty case and watched the doors shut on him, a sudden sense of claustrophobia hitting him as the elevator started moving, a small sweat gathering on his brow. The elevator stopped on the first floor which made Jensen's heart start to race. _He's going to get on… _

"Morning Ackles!" An older mans voice bellowed as he stepped into the elevator, Jensen suddenly felt relieved for a moment and sighed deeply, the tight feeling around his head finally loosening slightly.

"Morning." He quickly answered as the elevator started moving again; small talk was made until the older man stepped off onto his floor and Jensen's onto his, leaving Jensen to adjust himself ready for when Jared arrived and he didn't look like a sweating ball of mess and nerves.

Well… that's what he thought. Jensen felt his heart stop for a full second before he could breathe again, as he swung into the office there was something sitting at the desk with his back to Jensen, but his shaggy brown hair instantly recognisable.

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. _Jensen didn't count the amount of times he cursed in his head before he saw Jared turn around and flash a small smile, forcing Jensen to flash an awkward one back.

"Morning Jen."

"Morning Jared." His voice cracked halfway through the two simple words making Jensen curse a million times more in side head as he sat down into his office chair and placed his briefcase by the side of him.

Jared looked tired, the bags and darkness under his eyes nearly matching with Jensen's meaning there was something bothering the lanky co-worker but he figured it was nothing to do with him since well… Jared didn't even remember anything.

"You look like death." Jared said with a hint of yawning in his voice as he sat leaning on the desk, all his stuff out ready to start working.

"I could say the same for you." Jensen heard a small laugh from Jared but couldn't look at him, not without flying through a million emotions at once, though he somehow couldn't cover up the pain that was probably written all over his face.

Jared sat scanning over Jensen's face seeing that he wouldn't look him in the eyes, or in the face for that matter and Jared knew exactly why, but he still hadn't said anything. It didn't feel right to bring it up, not yet, so he sat back and drowned in his guilt whilst Jensen set up.

Jensen passed over some papers over the desk and indulged within his own without him having to look up still, sorting them out into unnecessary piles just so he didn't have to talk, just so he could hopefully not look at that man's face and still feel that warmth in his heart mixed in a bitter taste of pain.

"Want a coffee?" Jared spoke out into the obviously awkward silence but Jensen just nodded to himself and bent around to get something out of his briefcase as he heard a shuffling, footsteps and a door click, the silence falling again. Jensen sat up and saw he was alone; he held his head back and sighed deeply.

There was something there, something Jared knew but he wasn't saying it and Jensen felt it. Guilt? He didn't even say sorry for running away and abandoning him, he didn't even mention it.

Jensen groaned to himself and pushed himself away from the desk and headed for the large windows behind him, a thin mist resting over the high levels of buildings over the city. He gazed across the other buildings with the small office windows and wondered what it would be like to be somewhere else right now; working somewhere that wasn't here, to avoid the feelings he had right now.

"Here's your coffee, black and 2 sugars." Jared's voice snapped Jensen back to where he was and just nodded in response, his gaze still fixed outside. Jared frowned and placed both the coffee's down and headed to the window with Jensen and stood beside him, staring out. "It's pretty misty outside."

"Indeed it is…" Jared glanced down at his co-worker and saw how stern faced Jensen was, trying to keep the brave act on. Jared felt horrible for not saying sorry as soon as he saw Jensen's face.

"…I'm sorry." Jared said as loud as he needed to, to perk Jensen's attention and making the first eye contact they had since Saturday. Jensen's green eyes were slightly widened before he darted them away again and started to head back to the desk.

"For what…?" Jensen attempted to play it cool but his voice jumped again with the sudden tightness he felt on his wrist, Jared had him held to the spot, their eyes locking again.

"Everything." They stood looking at each other for a while, Jensen's heart pounding in his chest; he thought that Jared might have been able to hear it with how loud it was in his own ears.

"I-It's oka-"

"It's _not_ okay." Jared interrupted, his face now mixed with guilt and worry, "I left you, without even apologizing, I shouldn't of, but I was scared, you looked like you was about to cry and I didn't know why. So I fled because I didn't know how to handle it. I was going to call you but when I did my voice froze and I couldn't say anything…"

"Yesterday… that, that was you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Also I… remembered…" Jensen's heart jumped, he knew exactly what Jared was about to start talking about, and is made him start sweating a little, his palms becoming instantly warm and his shirt feeling a little too tight to him. "I'm sorry for what I did, for… for kissing you… I was drunk and wasn't thinking straight-"

"So, it was a mistake?" Jensen's voice whispered as pain struck along his face again, making Jared's grip on his wrist tighter, pulling him in closer.

"_No._ Well, I mean... Yes. But only for the fact that I didn't do it whilst I was sober." Jared smirked slightly and pulled Jensen in that little bit closer so their bodies were mere millimetres apart, Jensen could feel Jared's breath on him and the heat crept up through Jensen's body in a heavy blush. Jared stroked his hand over Jensen's cheek and along his jaw, making Jensen blush more.

"I don't under-" Jensen was cut off by Jared's lips pressing down hard on his own, their mouths opening instantly for each other and Jensen's hands reaching for the taller man's waist as a small noise passed out his lips from the sudden connection.

Jared's hands split themselves apart, one pressing on the back of Jensen's neck and the other placed on the base of Jensen's back, pushing their bodies even closer together. They felt the heat of each other as their mouths battled together, their tongues passionately sliding against each other, their kisses noisy and messy.

"J-Jared…"

Jensen suddenly felt the weight of Jared pushing against him a little more, both of them backing up against the desk, their lips not leaving each other for a second as Jensen sat himself on the large desk, allowing Jared to slip himself between Jensen's open legs. Jensen pulled his lips away to gather his breath back.

"Here…?" Jensen panted out as he watched Jared shrug out of his blazer and throw it on the floor, Jensen's soon following. Jared nodded and planted kisses along Jensen's perfectly shaped jaw before dipping into his neck, nipping and sucking small parts of the skin at a time.

Jensen couldn't help but let out small groans at the feel of Jared's teeth kissing and sucking the sensitive parts of his neck and collarbone, sending shivers down his spine through his body. Jared felt fingers nestling in his long hair as his own fingers popped the buttons of Jensen's shirt, smooth and finely toned skin revealing itself to him.

"Are you sure… here?" Jensen asked again and Jared looked up, his wide puppy eyes almost begging him to let him continue. Jensen was confused as hell, one minute he wanted to leave the building and never see Jared again and the next minute he's making-out with him in his office.

"_Please_." Jared begged again through words this time, making Jensen cave in instantly with the strain of need in his voice. Jensen nodded and kissed Jared softly on the top of his head as he wriggled out of his dress-shirt and flung it to the side somewhere.

Jared's eyes fixated themselves on the skin as he stood back up to kiss Jensen, his hands travelling over his back, the smoothness of the skin making his fingers tingle slightly. Jensen lifted his hips up slightly and felt himself press against Jared's groin, both of them rock hard in their pants already but the feel of them grinding together made both men moan instantly.

"Fuck… _Jensen_." The younger man cried out as he rolled his hips forward, feeling the fabric-covered erections rub against each other again, more intensely, nearly making Jared's knees buckle beneath him. Jensen held his hands on Jared's back, his own body thrusting as much as he could, the lips of Jared rested near his ear, each small moan and groan being instantly picked up.

Jensen trailed his hands up Jared's shirt, pulling it out of his trousers and undoing the buttons as their bodies continued to move against each other. Jared took the hint and tore his shirt off before instantly reattaching himself to Jensen's body. With the way they were going Jared felt like he was going to come in his pants like a teenager all over again.

"Take your pants off…" Grunted Jared as he fumbled with his own belt and zipper, a quick sound of belts falling loose and trousers falling to the ground they were back on each other. Jared moved his hand over Jensen's boxers, his palm running over the large bulge and his hand slowly slipping into them before pulling out Jensen's dick, his hand moving softly up and down.

Jensen felt his hips starting to buck already from the pleasure of his cock finally being handled; Jared pulled his lips away and fell to his knees, his tongue running up Jensen's length before sliding over the head to collect the small mount of pre-come already formed.

"Oh God… Jared…" Whispered Jensen as his hands found themselves back into Jared's hair, tugging slightly as Jared sucked on the tip of the dick, slipping the black boxers off of the older man adding them to the pile of strewn clothing on the floor.

Jared roamed one hand along Jensen's inner thigh whilst his other played with himself, stroking his own cock and discarding his own boxers shortly after. Jared took more of Jensen in his mouth, his tongue trailing as he felt the head touch the back of his throat, his mouth slowly lifting back up, sucking as he went.

Jensen tried hard not to start fucking Jared's mouth, his hips twitched in a small buck up but he leaned his head back and moaned into the air, trying to control himself.

"Does it feel good?" Asked Jared, as he kissed Jensen's thigh and his hand replacing where his mouth was, stroking faster and faster until Jensen just grunted loudly in response and his hips thrusting, fucking Jared's hand.

Jared moved his hand from his own aching cock and lifted Jensen's hips up slightly, Jensen froze and looked down, knowing what Jared wanted.

"Do you want me to?" Jared gazed up at Jensen and saw the worry over his face, Jensen only needed a second to think about it before he knew, and he really knew that he wanted this, with_ him_.

"Yes." Jensen softly replied as he lifted his hips for Jared and watched the taller man push himself to his feet and bring his lips back to Jensen's, which were intervened by Jared's fingers, prying themselves into his mouth, Jensen's tongue instantly taking the taste of Jared's salty skin and lathering them in his saliva.

Jared couldn't help but let out a small groan at the sight in front of him, he pushed himself forward and grinded himself against Jensen, their erections rubbing against each other. Jared pulled his fingers from Jensen's mouth and pushed a finger against Jensen's entrance, sliding it in slowly and hearing a hiss from Jensen.

"Fuck… So hot…" Groaned Jared, feeling the heat swallowing his finger, he leaned his head forward and kissed violently down Jensen's neck, sucking away at the skin again, determined to mark him as much as possible.

"A-Another…" Jensen craned his head to the side to allow more access to his neck and widened his legs to let Jared get in there more. Jared complied instantly and slipped in another finger, moving them slowly and hearing the groans roll off Jensen which drove him crazy.

"Jared… Just take me…" Begged Jensen, as he lifted his hips a little more and moved himself against Jared and his fingers. Jared hummed in response off Jensen's neck and stood himself back up, spreading Jensen's cheeks and pressing the head of his cock against the entrance.

Jared pushed in slowly and heard small grunts from Jensen trying to adjust himself to the weird feeling and pain but Jared held onto the other mans hips and pushed himself in more, the heat greatly overwhelming the deeper he went until he felt his balls tap the round of Jensen's ass.

"So damn tight…" Jared panted out; he looked over at Jensen who was wincing and adjusting himself more, before he looked up and saw Jared was doing anything.

"Just… move…" Jensen pleaded through a rough voice which sent shivers down Jared's spine in such a tone. He moved himself back until he felt the tip of his cock start to pull out before slamming himself back in and repeating the move over and over again until he picked up speed.

Jensen couldn't remember what the hell happened after that, apart from that he was drowning in pleasure, in ecstasy, whenever he felt Jared's cock run over his prostate he cried out in pleasure, his hands gripping the side of the desk as if he was trying to break it apart.

He forcefully released one hand and latched it onto his own cock, pumping his fist around it as fast as he could in time with Jared's thrusts.

Jensen couldn't count how many times he called out Jared's name, it must have been in the low hundreds but Jared enjoyed it, the low gruff voice Jensen's cried his name out just made him climb closer and closer to the edge.

"F-Fuck… Jared… _Jared_!" Growled Jensen as he felt himself hit that edge of pleasure, streams of come splashed over his stomach and chest as he collapsed back onto the desk, his chest heaving at 100 mph with the pleasure.

Jared wasn't far behind from seeing Jensen come so hard; his quickly pulled himself out and mixed his own juices in with Jensen's releasing himself over Jensen's stomach and chest too.

"Damn… Jensen…" Jared whispered between breaths, his knees still weak from the afterglow, he lazily leaned over Jensen and sat him up before kissing him and feeling Jensen smile against his lips.

"Thank you." Jensen quietly said, his hands cupping Jared's face and kissed him back softly.

"We need to get you cleaned up." Jared smirked and watched Jensen lean over to a draw on the desk to reveal some tissues.

"_Is everything okay in there guys?"_

_Shit… Misha! _


	10. Making It Official

Misha hovered over the door for a while and he could hear nothing, he sighed and knocked on the door again before hearing rustling, low whispers and a yelp from one of the men, assuming they bumped against something.

"Guys? I'm coming in." Misha pushed the door open only to freeze where he stood, Jared and Jensen instantly turned their attention to the door, Jared was half way putting his trousers back on whilst Jensen was starting to button up his shirt. Misha stared at the sight before him and felt something hurt within his chest.

"Oh… uhm, Misha… I-" Jensen stepped around the desk and headed towards his boss who was just staring deadpanned at the younger man, Jared continued to put his trousers back on and just continued getting dressed, unable to look at Misha, his face staring to flare over with an embarrassed blush.

Jensen opened his mouth to speak but Misha put a hand up and forced through a smile as hard as he could and waved his hand weakly.

"Stop right there. I'm glad you guys ugh- Worked things out…" Misha chuckled lightly and gazed down at the open shirt of Jensen and winked. "Nice abs Ackles." And with that the boss was gone, Misha left in a hurry, slamming the door behind him and leaving the men to get dressed.

Jensen stood at the door for a while and frowned, he felt like that was too easy, Misha was faking everything he just did and Jensen could read that so easily over his bosses face it was depressing. Jared finished buttoning his shirt and walked over to Jensen, slipping his hands onto his hips and resting his nose in the crook of the short mans neck.

"What's wrong Jen?" Jared asked softly as the warmth of the giant man on Jensen felt weird to him but it felt relaxing, Jensen sighed to himself and shook his head.

"I gotta go talk to Misha." Replied Jensen, he turned himself around and stared into Jared's eyes, a goofy and large smile instantly spreading over Jared's face, as he pressed his lips softly against Jensen's before pulling away.

"Why? He seemed okay." Jensen pulled himself away from the warmth and missed it almost instantly but headed for the office door, still frowning to himself.

"I've known him longer than you think; I saw pain over his face." Jared cocked his head to the side and stopped Jensen leaving just for a little bit longer, confusion spreading over the younger mans face.

"Pain? Why?"

"Misha he… he likes me." Jensen saw a weird expression flash over Jared's face, a cross between _'what the fuck' _and _'well I have him now anyway'_ but Jared just nodded and backed away from the door, letting Jensen leave.

"Jensen!" Jared called just as Jensen got half way down the corridor; Jensen turned sharply and saw Jared leaning out of the office, a cocky smirk spread over his face.

"You're mine now, yeah?" Jensen scoffed a laugh at what Jared said and waved his hand as if he didn't hear what he said and headed for the elevator. Jared smiled to himself even more and headed back into the office, the wide grin on his face making his face begin to ache but the amount of happiness he felt at that moment, he didn't even care.

Jensen stood at the door of Misha's office and couldn't hear anything from inside which worried him, whenever Jensen visited the office he always heard Misha yapping down the phone to someone about a business deal or listening to the radio lowly in the background to stop silence protruding his work and making him uncomfortable.

But Jensen heard nothing, no music, no loud chatter or banter, not even the sound of a man weeping which Jensen half expected upon him seeing him and Jared half naked together in his office. Jensen rapped his knuckles against the wood lightly and waited several seconds before he heard a mumble of a voice telling him to come in.

"Misha…?" Jensen called out softly as he opened the door to the large office, easily double the size of Jensen's with shelves of books, pictures and trinkets as if he decorated a room at home, but according to Misha it was to make the place look more welcoming when people from other businesses came to make deals.

The older man was slumped in his large leather chair; a small glass held loosely in his hand, from what Jensen could make out it was a shot of whiskey. Misha placed the glass down and instantly straightened himself up in his chair.

"Jensen." Misha said his voice a little weak and hoarse.

"May I?"

"Please, take a seat." Jensen nodded and sat in the small chair opposite the wide desk, strewn in papers, pens, folders and a laptop sat on the side which wasn't booted up. Jensen saw that Misha's eyes were slightly red, a little sore looking as if he had been rubbing at them, showing he had probably shed a few tears.

"I'm so sorry for what you had to see…" Jensen began to apologize but Misha held a hand up again to silence him just like he did in Jensen's office and leaned back into his seat again, his body slumping slightly as if he really didn't want to be here.

Misha pinched the bridge of his nose and tried his hardest to regain his composition, his head pounding with the mother of all migraines and his chest aching to the point that he knew no tablet in the world would cure.

He expected this, he expected Jared and Jensen to get together eventually, it was inevitable but seeing them like that was too much. The man he wanted was having sex with another man in _his_ office building. He sighed deeply, his voice shaking as he did so and moved his fingers to massage his temple.

"Jensen. I'm glad for you really. You and Jared working shit out, I told you to work it out and you did. But, you fucked in my office building." Misha's voice became louder towards the end of the sentence, a sudden boil of anger rising inside of him. Jensen lowered his head in shame.

"It just… happened, Misha, I apologize, so deeply, it won't happen again." Jensen's voice started to break this time, he felt like an ant right now, knowing it wasn't just the fact that two workers had sex during work hours but the fact Misha caught the man he loved in a situation he never wanted to see.

"And it better not fucking happen again either." Hissed Misha, the anger slowly seeping through into his voice, Jensen nodded and gazed up to see Misha with his hand clamped over his mouth and his eyes veering to the right with them being heavily watered as if he was one blink away from letting a river loose from his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Jensen whispered as he got up from his seat and started to leave but a loud noise from behind him made him turn around, Misha jumped from his seat, his eyes still glazed with tears that were holding themselves back for when he was alone.

"I want those papers by the end of the day." Misha settled down into his chair again, opening the laptop up and booting it up, his fingers running through his hair as if he was trying to kick back into his professional mode again for the rest of the day.

"Now scoot back to your office Jen. I got a Businessman from Detroit coming in a couple of hours." Misha flashed the smallest of smiles to try and make Jensen feel a little better despite the fact Jensen knew it was just a fake face all over again. Jensen nodded and headed out, trying to throw a smile back, but failing to do so with the guilt he was drowning in.

Jensen slowly made his way back to his office to find Jared leaning lazily on his hand and reading through some papers before jotting bits down on scrap paper next to him. When he heard the door open his instantly sat up and turned to see Jensen's frowning face.

"How'd it go?" Jared watched as Jensen flung himself into his office chair and groaned loudly.

"Let's just say I'm drowning in a sea of guilt right now." Jensen sighed out as he pushed himself up and rooted through the folders on his desk and started to tidy up, something he did when he felt down on himself. Jared placed his hands onto Jensen's and stopped him cleaning.

"It's not your fault everyone wants your sexy body." Jared tried to say with a straight face but couldn't help but crack into a beaming smile with a restricted laughter. Jensen rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle too; he gazed over to Jared and felt the happiness buzzing off the man like it was Christmas.

"Jared, if you smile anymore widely I think your jaw will start to break." Which Jared swore was coming true since the aching in his jaw was still there from smiling before, but he just couldn't help it, he just had sex with the man he loved and he couldn't help but have this constant buzz of happiness in his chest. But Jared's face dropped for a second as their gazes locked.

"Jensen."

"Hmm?"

"Does… this mean we're together?" Jensen saw the burst of hope in Jared's eyes, they were wide and pleading like a puppy wanting to be loved, but Jensen was a little crueller then he let on. He pulled his hands from Jared's and leaned back in his seat.

"Obviously not, you haven't asked me." Jensen tried hard to restrain a teasing smirk when he saw Jared's face drop, but within the next heartbeat Jared leapt out of his seat and was stood next to Jensen's chair, his frame leaning over and his lips mere centimetres from Jensen's.

Jensen's eyes widened from the sudden closeness of Jared, he could feel the warm breath smooth over his skin as a smile spread along the younger man's face again.

"Jensen Ackles. Will you go out with me?" Jared whispered as Jensen leaned back away from Jared's face and placed a finger on his chin as if he was thinking, Jared scrunched his face up in playful anger and watched Jensen turn and shrug, rolling his eyes.

"Hmm, I guess so, sure why not." Instantly Jensen was pulled up onto his feet and embraced by Jared, their lips connecting quickly, the sudden motion making Jensen gasp, his parting lips making Jared take advantage, his tongue slipping in and easily finding the other mans tongue, the two moving together like they were made for each other.

"Hmmffphh—" Jared felt Jensen's lips squirming under him and pulled away with a frown, Jensen took a deep breath to regain the air he lost in his lungs and patted the tall mans shoulders, the hold around Jensen's waist still tight. "Come on Jared. We have work to do!"

"But I don't wanna…" Jared groaned like a small child and moved his face in again, their noses touching slightly, Jensen chuckled and slipped his hands around Jared's hips, trying to mimic how Jared was holding him.

"I've already had a yelling off the boss because of what we did this morning; he wants those papers in by today so…" Jensen felt Jared's hold suddenly loosen off his hips, leaving him feeling cold again. Jared pouted childishly and pulled Jensen's hands off his hips just to make their fingers interlock.

"I can't believe we're here right now." Jared said softly, a smile easily replacing the pout he had merely seconds ago, he ran his thumb over Jensen's and saw the older man cock his head to the side.

"What… work?" Jensen asked which kicked a laugh out of Jared automatically, leaving Jensen feeling a little stupid in what he just said but laughed alongside him.

"No I mean that over the weekend I acted like such a fuckin' jerk, this morning we were arguing and after a round of office sex we're going out. It's almost a little too good to believe, yanno?" Jensen nodded at the thought and smirked at how weird the last few days have moulded together for this to be the outcome, Jensen could barely believe it either.

"Right! Come on Jared, work!" Jensen kicked himself back into gear and unlinked their fingers and placing himself back into his chair, the laptop appearing instantly in front of him, his fingers tapping away. Jared slumped into his chair and went through the papers like he was earlier, his face looking annoyed.

"Stop looking so depressed Jay, you can come around to mind later."

Suddenly Jared didn't feel so depressed anymore.


End file.
